This Is Who We Are
by JHawk96
Summary: A family who consists of three different races. Caucasian, African-American, and Chinese. All just living and enjoying life. Knowing that the most important thing to them is each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny, and shiny day on the first official day of summer in the state of Florida. School had been out for 3 weeks, close to a month now, and the fun was about to begin. Plans have been made and special occasions were going to be taking place for the next two months. Specifically for the Millers. Oh, you don't know who the Millers are? Well let's talk about them for a minute.

Well first, there are the parents. The dad, _**Kyle**_ (born November 6, 1968), and the mom, _**Jamie**_ (born March 7, 1969). The two have known each other since they were in elementary school. Not only that, but they've went to every school they attended together. From elementary all the way to college. As far as their relationship goes, they only began dating when they were in 7th grade. Before they started out as strangers, as most people do, then became friends, then good friends, and finally to best friends. Despite them being a married couple since 1990, they still consider one another as their best friend. Kyle is a professional car salesman for Kia and Jamie is veterinarian. But whenever Jamie isn't working as a vet, she's also a substitute teacher at the high school her two oldest kids attend to, which is also the school Kyle and herself attended and graduated from back in 1987. They first started out with two kids, but Jamie and Kyle decided that they wanted to add more to their family in a special way.

Let's start off with their first two oldest. _**Kristen**_ (born February 10, 1991) and **_April_** (born May 8, 1992).

Kristen is actually entering her senior year of high school after the summer break. She is currently on the varsity cheerleading team and the volleyball team. Kristen also has a YouTube channel, where she has gained over 400,000 subscribers over the past 2 years. Kristen was the first one in the family to discover YouTube. After a few months of watching videos and seeing how fun it looked, she decided she really wanted to make videos and become a part of the YouTube community. So on her 15th birthday, her parents gave her a video camera and she began her YouTube journey the day after. Her videos are all vlogging videos. So basically that means she just make videos of what's happening during her day and/or life. On Kristen's first ever video, she featured everyone in her family in it. Her parents, her brothers, her sisters, and herself, of course. Kristen also has a part-time job as a retail associate at Macy's. She decided to get a job so that she could make her own money and to help her parent out with bills because she wanted to help them in someway. She's just grateful and awesome like that. And for her "becoming a senior" gift, Kristen was gifted her first car by Kyle and Jamie. And wouldn't ya know? The car is a Kia.

April is basically the same as Kristen. April is on the cheerleading and volleyball team with her, she has her own YouTube channel, which she has just under 200,000 subscribers. She hasn't even been doing YouTube for a year yet. Just 10 months so far. April's YouTube videos are also all vlogs. She has her own job at Target. April will also be entering her junior year of high school once school starts back. She's always been full of life and a very likable for everyone who meets her.

Now on to Jamie and Kyle's other kids. This is where it get interesting. Not only are Kristen and April their oldest kids, but they're the only two biological ones out of all six of their kids. The rest of them are adopted. Not only are the rest adopted, but they're all a different race.

 _ **Rosella**_ (born August 4, 1994), is Jamie and Kyle's oldest adopted kid. Rosella is a special one. Not saying she's the best out of the other three adopted, who we'll get to eventually, but she's the first and only of a few of things. She was the first one to be adopted. She's the only one to be adopted from a different country and she's the only one that has a race that she doesn't share with anyone else in her family. Chinese. Yep, Rosella is of Chinese descent! When she was adopted and became a part of the family, she was only 3 months old. As of right now, she's 13 years young and headed to the 8th grade. She's on the soccer team as well. But unlike the others, she won't be entering a grade all alone. She'll be accompanied by one of her brothers. Let's introduce him now.

 _ **Jacob**_ (born October 5, 1994), who is Jamie and Kyle's oldest son, will also be heading to the 8th grade along with Rosella. Jacob is the first member of the family that is African-American. When Jacob joined the family, he was a year and four months old. He was adopted domestically. Jacob was born in Vicksburg, Mississippi. Jacob is on his school's basketball and football team. Jacob's younger brother is also looking forward to join the school's football team.

 _ **Na-Je'**_ (born July 24, 1996), is Jamie and Kyle's youngest son and the second African-American to join the Millers. When they got him, he was exactly 6 months old. Out of all their adopted kids, Na-Je' was actually in the closest vicinity to where the Millers were living. Just an hour and 40 minutes away. Na-Je' has been going to the same school as Rosella and Jacob, but he was on the elementary side as he was an elementary student. Not anymore though since he's heading to the 6th grade. Which also means he's eligible to play team sports. As far as his little sister goes, she has a long time until she can be eligible.

 _ **Clementine**_ (born November 15, 2003), is the youngest member of the family and the last addition. Just like Jacob and Na-Je', she is also African-American, but a bit lighter shade. She was three weeks old when she joined the family. Clementine, nicknamed "Clem", by her family, friends, and other companions, is going to be starting school this year. Pre-K to be exact. So this means this will be the first time all the kids will be school students all at the same time in their respective grades. Clementine can make anyone happy because she herself is always happy. She's just so cute and a lot fun to be around.

The Millers are a all-around happy family. They're all fan of sports' teams Tampa Bay Buccaneers, Tampa Rays, all Florida State University athletics sports, and Orlando Magic. They live in a 6 bedroom, 3 bathroom house. Everyone has their own room except Na-Je' and Clementine, who share the same room, but at least have their own beds. Every penny that Jamie and Kyle spend that regards to their kids are so worth it because they've always wanted a big family and the both has also always wanted to adopt. Not just adopt, but adopt kids who are a different race than them because to them, family is more than just blood. It's all about love and they love their adopted kids just as much as their two biological ones. In fact, Jamie and Kyle don't think of their adopted kids as adopted at all. Kristen and April don't think of their adopted siblings as adopted brothers and sisters either. To Jamie and Kyle, they're simply their "kids" and to both Kristen and April, they're just their "siblings." And the same could all be said for the 4 adoptees. Despite the age difference from the oldest child to the youngest being 12 years apart, they still feel like their adopted kids were always there. Not in their presence, but in each of their hearts. This family couldn't be any happier with one another. All the kids love spending time with each other. Whether it's playing, talking, or just watching TV together. There's never a dull moment. With them, Jamie and Kyle are th luckiest parents in the world, and according to their 6 six, they're also the best parents anyone could ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was in the house, in their own room all sleeping. Mainly because it was still early in the morning Everyone was in bed except for Jamie and Kristen. The mother-daughter duo were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. They were making everyone's favorites; grits, eggs, sausages, and bacon.

"Hey mom, think I could become a chef one day? Maybe an assistant?" Kristen joked.

"If you put your mind to it, babe." Jamie said.

"I was kidding anyway. Cooking isn't my passion. I mean I'm good at it, but I don't necessarily wanna make it a career." Kristen said.

"Well of course you're good at it. Just look who taught you." Jamie teased with a smirk on her face. Kristen smiled as well.

"You did! You taught me everything I know. How to cook, how to drive, how to play volleyball. You even taught me how to film and record videos because you and dad always had a camera recording something. Whether it was special occasions such as birthdays, graduations, etc., holidays, or just for fun. Which is one reason why I've been recording videos on my YouTube channel for almost two and a half years now." Kristen acknowledged.

"I don't wanna toot my own horn, but yeah I did, didn't I?" Jamie joked as she and Kristen laughed.

"I had always love recording. If I was in the camera frame or holding the camera, it was just always fun to me. Plus, I wanted to record every moment I could of my kids for us to always look back on whenever we want." Jamie said.

"And that's why you're the smartest person in the universe. I love looking back at good things that happened long ago. Gives me nostalgia." Kristen replied.

"Me too, Kris. I miss it when you all were little. You kids grew up way too fast for me. You're becoming a senior, April's going into her junior year, both Rosella and Jacob are going to the 8th grade together, which means they'll be in high school next year, Na-Je's almost at pre-teenager age, and Clementine is starting school now. Despite her being just 4, it wasn't too long ago when her diapers needed to be changed.. or was it?"

"Good grief mom. You're making us sound older than what we really are." Kristen said.

Jamie chuckled. "Sorry about that. But as for as teaching you everything you know, that's what moms are for. Now I just need to do the same for your brothers and sisters. Since you're my oldest, if needed, I just may need a little help from you." Jamie told her.

"Absolutely. I'm already trying to teach Rose and Clem about the game of volleyball since it's a sport that April and I play in high school. You as well. But they don't seem too interested at the moment. Hopefully they'll try it out down the road." Said Kristen.

"I hope so too. But that's a good start for you, Kristen. That's a good thing." Jamie said.

"Yep. Just doing whatever I can to help." Kristen said.

"Well you're doing a good job honey." Jamie told her.

"Thanks, mom." Kristen replied with a smile on her face.

"Just do me a favor?" Jamie requested.

"Sure. What is it?" Kristen asked.

"Go wake up your dad, brothers, and sisters for me? That is if they aren't already up." Jamie said.

"Yeah, no problem." Said Kristen.

"Thanks hun." Jamie replied.

"Oh, and mom, about you teaching me everything I know.."

"Yeah?"

"One of these days, I'm gonna teach you how to make YouTube videos and create your own channel." Kristen said to her. Jamie just chuckled.

"I guess I wouldn't mind that. I'm good with just being featured in your videos. At least when I'm not looking a hot mess." Jamie said. The two ladies shared a brief laugh together.

"I'll definitely think about it." Said Jamie.

"Awesome." Kristen replied.

So Kristen went to do her mother's favor and that's wake everyone up who isn't up yet. First, she went to her dad, Kyle. Right before she was about to knock on the door, it was opening up. It was Kyle of course.

"Oh, good morning Kristen." Kyle said as he laughed, but was a little bit startled.

"Good morning dad. Timing could not have been any more perfect than that." Kristen said as the two laughed.

First, Kristen went back to her room and grab her camera. She decided that she wanted to record. Next, Kristen was heading into Na-Je' and Clementine's room. Their room door was cracked open so she just pushed it all the way open. But those two were already up. Clementine was sitting on Na-Je's bed, while Na-Je' was still laying in bed under the covers, but he was still wide awake. The two were watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Hey kiddos." Kristen greeted them.

"Hey Kristen." Clementine replied as Na-Je' waved at her. Kristen went to sit on Na-Je's bed next to Clementine.

"I see you two are watching Spongebob." Kristen noticed.

Clementine nodded her head.

"We sure are. My #1 favorite cartoon show. At least on Nickelodeon." Said Na-Je'.

"We use to like waking up to watch Rugrats. Remember that, Na-Je'?" Kristen reminded him.

"Yeah, we did. Those were good times." Na-Je' said.

"Remember when you were younger, about Clementine's age, you use to be awake in the middle of the night, in the living room watching our childhood cartoons?" Kristen said.

"Oh yeah! I do remember that!" Na-Je' replied.

"And heck, sometimes one, even some of us would even join you until we all fell asleep." Kristen added.

"Mom and dad didn't really like it when I did that. Mainly if I'm doing it the night before I go to school." Na-Je' included.

"The good old days.." Kristen reminisced. "But I came to tell you guys that breakfast is ready."

And with that, both Clementine and Na-Je' sprung up out and off his bed.

"Don't run!" Kristen told them. "And do me a favor guys? Clem, you go wake up Jacob. Na-Je', you go wake Rose. Do it for your biggest sibling."

"Ok." Said the two.

"Thanks you two." Kristen then headed to April's room to wake her up, but she wasn't in her room. That's because she was already in the kitchen. Once Kristen realized, she went into the kitchen as well.

Clementine went to Jacob's bedroom door. At first she knocked, waited a few seconds, then entered his room. He was still in bed asleep. She climbed up onto his bed and started lightly shaking him.

"Wakey wakey Jakey Bakey!" She whispered. Jacob was starting to wake up slowly, but surely.

"Hey Clem, what's up?" He greeted her.

"Hey. Breakfast is ready." She notified him.

"Okay. I'm getting up now." He said.

Clem and Jacob both walked out of his room and they were greeted by Na-Je' and Rosella. All four of them decided to walk together to the kitchen. When they entered, Jamie looked at them and smiled. Not to say she loves her non biological kids more than her two biological kids, but seeing those four all together in one sight just really warms her heart. Kristen also noticed and recorded the four. She put her camera back down on the floor next to her.

"Well good morning kids." Kyle greeted them.

"Morning!" They said.

Everyone one went over to get their plate. Na-Je' kindly gave Clementine's plate to her since she wasn't tall enough to reach it from the counter. Once everyone got their plate, they sat down in their regular seats where they normally sit. They said their grace and began eating.

"So today marks the first day of summer. Finally." April said.

"You can say that again." Na-Je' said.

"So today marks the first day of summer. Finally." Kristen said. "Save your breath, April. You owe me one though." She added. Everyone all laughed.

"Best key word: first." Rosella pointed out.

"Not to mention we've been out of school for close to a month now." Jacob added.

"And now since Kristen has a car... Maybe, just maybe... She can give us all rides to school." April suggested.

Kristen was drinking her orange juice when April said that. So Kristen paused from drinking her orange juice and gave April a funny look from the corner of her eyes.

"I can?" Kristen teased.

"Uh, yeah you can!" April said.

"I don't mind that, but do you think there'll be enough room in the car to fit 6 human bodies in?" Kristen asked.

"Jeez, you're not plotting to kill us and stuff us in the car, are you?" Na-Je' joked. Everyone laughed again.

"Not yet, but-" Kristen said.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Whoa! Not yet?!" Jacob said.

"I'm kidding!" Kristen assured them. "But if there's enough room in the car then yeah, but I don't know if there is or not. I've only had the car for a month and a half and haven't had all of you in the car at once."

"Trust us, we'll fit." April assured. "We'll have the driver and the passenger in the front seats, four people in the backseat, and whoever's sitting in the middle, Clem can sit in their lap."

"Sounds possible.. How about this, when we're done eating breakfast, we'll go test your idea out." Kristen said.

"Deal." April replied.

"And if we all can fit in Kristen's car, we might as well go places together... Just saying." Na-Je' said in a convincing tone of voice.

"Like?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know.. The park? Maybe even K-Mart.." Na-Je' said.

"K-Mart? Why K-Mart?" Kristen asked.

"Because it was my favorite place to go when I was younger." Said Na-Je'.

"It definitely was." Jamie agreed. "Whenever we were out, Na-Je' would always say stuff like "Let's go to K-Mart. I wanna go to K-Mart. Can we go to K-Mart? Are we going to K-Mart." It seriously was his favorite place to go. He loved that place."

"See? Mom agrees. It was no secret to anyone about how much I loved going to K-Mart." Said Na-Je'.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Kristen said.

"What do you got to lose?" Na-Je' asked.

"Time." Kristen said, but she was joking. "I'm just kidding."

"Why not? And hey, Kristen, while we're added, you and I can vlog." April suggested.

"Yeah we could, couldn't we?" Kristen thought. "Ok, we can go to Wal-Mart."

"Yes!" Na-Je' cheered.

"Yes!" Clementine cheered as well.

"You wanted to go too, Clem?" Kristen asked while chuckling a bit.

Clementine nodded her head.

"Well I would've said "yes" a lot quicker if you would've said so." Kristen said.

Na-Je' gasped. "Oh really? So it's like that?" Na-Je' directed to Kristen.

"I was kidding you dweeb." Kristen assured.

"You play too much." Na-Je' said.

"Hey April, didn't you say vlog?" Clementine asked.

April nodded her head. "Sure did, Clem Clem."

"That means when you have the camera out?" Clementine asked again.

"Sure does. Smart girl, Clementine." Kristen complimented.

"Yay! Can I hold the camera?" Asked Clem.

"You mean like to record?" Kristen asked her.

"Mhm." Clementine answered.

"As long as you don't drop it, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Besides, in the next 10 years or so, you're gonna have your own YouTube channel too." Kristen said to Clem.

"Yeah, we should be a YouTube family." April suggested.

"I already tried to get mom into creating her own YouTube channel earlier this morning." Kristen said.

"Still thinking about it." Jamie said.

"Yeah you should mom!" Said Rosella.

"You already have lot of videos about all of us from the past. Why not upload them to the Internet for the entire world to see? Show everyone you're not ashamed or embarrassed to show your kids off." April said.

"Well, I've always loved filming, as all of you are aware. And all of you are my babies and I don't mind at all showing everyone "Hey, this is my family." So I guess I'll give it a go. But you'll have to show me how to get started. Kristen, April, one of you or both of you." Said Jamie.

Kristen smiled with joy. "Oh my gosh, mom you just made my entire day already and it's not even 11 AM yet." She said.

"And with that being said. Mom, dad, you two should join the rest of us when we go out. Then, mom you can get started from there." April said.

"Sounds good to me." Jamie said.

"Well alright. Let's get done eating so we can head out!" Jacob advised.

So everyone finished eating their breakfast. Then they all headed into their own rooms to get dressed. Kristen and April both showed Jamie how to create her YouTube channel and showed her the basics of the website.

"Is everyone ready?" Kyle asked out to everyone.

Everyone then started coming out of their rooms all dressed and headed outside.

"Ok April, let's see if we can all fit in the car together." Kristen said.

"We will." Said April.

Kristen got in the driver's seat and April sat in the front passenger seat. Na-Je' got in the backseat first to sit in the middle. Clementine climbed to the back and sat in his lap. Rosella sat next to Na-Je' and behind Kristen, and Jacob sat on the other side of Na-Je' and behind April. They all did fit in the car together.

"Told you we would fit." April told her.

"Ok I'll give you that one." Kristen said. "You guys comfortable back there?"

"Yeah." They said.

"And if Clem wants, instead of sitting in Na-Je's lap, she can sit on either side of him because there's still a little more room in the back." April pointed out.

"Alright we got that established. Let's roll out guys!" Said Kristen.

"Let's roll!" Said the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

So the gang were all here. They had arrived at K-Mart and parked both their cars right next to each other.

"We're here." Na-Je' said with the same tone of voice as Carol (The girl from the Poltergeist movie), with a creepy, but not so creepy smile on his face.

"Yep, we're here." Kristen said. The kids all got out of the car and stretched their arms and legs out.

Jamie and Kyle both got out of their own car. When Jamie exited, she had her camera out recording.

"I see you, mom! You recording?" Kristen asked.

Jamie nodded her head "yes." "Sure am." Jamie said.

"How ya likin' it?" April asked.

"So far, so good. As you all know I already love filming and recording stuff so, this should be fun." Jamie remarked.

"But even though I'm recording now, this won't be my first video. It'll be my second. I want my first video to be about introducing the family. First, I'll introduce myself, then Kyle, then my kids, which is you guys. All in that order. But we'll do that once we get back home where the scenery is better." Jamie stated.

"Makes sense." Jacob said.

"You're the woman with the plan." Kristed said.

"When I was in 1st grade, I use to think the word "woman" was meant to be said like "Whoa man!"" Na-Je' said.

Everyone else laughed.

"That's silly. You're silly." Rosella teased him.

"It's true though." Na-Je' assured them.

Kristen and April pulled out their own cameras to get ready to record as well as everyone began to walk inside the building.

"Alright, how we gonna do this? All stay together or split up into groups?" Jamie asked.

"We'll split into groups because we're all gonna vlog and we don't wanna get into one another's vlogging space." Kristen said.

"Good idea. We'll all meet back here in the front of the building." Jamie said.

"Yes ma'am." April said.

"I'll put you all in groups myself so no one will feel unwanted by someone else." Kyle suggested. "April, Jacob, and Rosella, you all stay together. Kristen, Na-Je', and Clem, you three stay together as well."

"Sir yes sir." Jacob said as he gave a little salute.

"Okay, it's settled. Stay close, and be back in this spot once it's time to go." Jamie said a final time.

"Okie doke." Said Na-Je'.

Then everyone split up into their respective groups.

Kristen pressed the record button on her camera and began filming.

"Hey guys! It's Kristen again, that would be me, and today we are at K-Mart! Along with me I have my two youngest siblings with me, Na-Je' and Clementine. Wave and say "Hi!" to the camera guys."

Na-Je' and Clementine both waved and said "Hi!" to the camera. Clementine blew a kiss to it.

"Aww, how cute Clem." Kristen said.

"The rest of the family are also here, we just split into small groups, so yeah. That's the reason you don't see them in the frame at the moment. But there's not much of a particular reason why we're here at K-Mart actually. Except this guy..." Kristen paused as she placed the camera in Na-Je's face. He made a big grin just to be silly. "This guy suggested we come here. Plus, good news. For those of you who watch my videos regularly, you may know my mom, Jamie. I was able to convince her to make her own YouTube channel. I have no idea why it took me nearly two and a half years to convince her to make one after I've had one. Especially knowing how much she loves filming. Just never came to mind for some reason until earlier this morning. But it's happening, I'm excited, she's excited, the rest are excited, we're all excited! I'm pretty sure she's recording what she's doing now. At least I hope so. But me and the little ones, no offence Na-Je', are most likely headed to the video game and toy sections of the store because that's their two favorite sections in this place to go."

"Yep it is!" Na-Je' shouted out.

"But anyways guys, I'm gonna hand you all over to Clementine for a little bit because she asked me this morning if she could hold the camera and record and I told her that she could. We could potentially become a YouTube family in the future so why not get her jump started right now? But without further ado, here's she is. Here you go sweetie."

Kristen handed the camera to Clementine.

"Yay thanks" Cheered Clementine.

"You're welcome. Remember what I said though. Take good care of it." Kristen reminded her.

Clementine nodded her head. "Okie."

"Hey everyone, it's me Clementine! Uhh.. how is everyone doing today? Good? Yeah, me too. Kristen told you already, but me, her, and Na-Je' are in K-Mart with the rest of our family and we're going to see the video games and toys. That has always been me and Na-Je's favorite places to go in K-Mart so that's why we're going there."

Kristen was giggling in the background.

"She sounds like a natural, doesn't she?" Kristen asked Na-Je'.

"It's like she's been doing this forever, and she's only four!" Said Na-Je'.

"I might make a channel for her now." Kristen joked.

"Nah uh! Not before I get one... If I ever do decide to get one." Na-Je' said.

"You will. I'm gonna MAKE you get one." Kristen joked.

"You can't make me." Na-Je' told her.

"Uh, yes I can. You know why? Because I'm the big sister and I forever will be." Kristen assured him.

"You just loooooove saying that, don't you Kris?" Na-Je' said.

Kristen slightly shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, sometimes." She said. Kristen put her arm around Na-Je' neck and he put his arm around her waist.

"Jeez Na-Je', when did you get so tall?" She asked him.

"I'm only 5'3... and a half." Na-Je' said.

"That's three and a half inches away from me. You just graduated from elementary school and your head is up to my chin. Stop growing so fast." Kristen said.

"You may be my older sister, in fact you maybe be my oldest sibling in general, and you say you can "MAKE" me do certain things, but one thing you can't make me do is stop growing." Na-Je' said.

"I know, I know.. It's just that mom was right." Kristen said.

"What do you mean?" Na-Je' asked out of concern.

"I'll tell you later when we get home." She told him. "Hey, Clem. I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but can I have my camera back now please?" Kristen asked nicely.

"Okie. Here you go." Clementine said and handed the camera back to Kristen.

"Thank you darling. Was it fun?"

"Mhm. It was a lot of fun." Clementine assured.

"I knew it would be." Said Kristen.

We now switch things over to the other group with the other siblings.

Rosella, Jacob, and Kristen were all in the electronic area, looking at the TVs, video games, and music product such as phones, iPods, radios, ear/headphones, and cameras.

"Hey, Ro, check this out." Jacob said to Rosella, showing her the cool looking iPods.

"Cool! I just might ask mom and dad to get one of these for my birthday." Rosella said.

"Forget all that. I might ask them to get one for me now, today." Jacob joked. Jacob and Rosella both laughed.

"While we're over here, let's check out some cameras. Kristen, April, and now mom all make YouTube videos. I just may wanna start doing the same thing because why not?" Rosella said.

"If you want it, you know mom and dad would only get it for you on your birthday. Just like Kristen and April on each of their own 15th birthday." Jacob told her.

"True, but it wouldn't hurt if I were to get one on my 14th birthday instead of 15th, right?" Rosella asked him.

"You mean, OUR 14th birthday?" Jacob corrected her.

"We're not twins." Rosella joked as she chuckled a bit.

"I know that. I meant as in my birthday is two months right after yours." Jacob said.

"Two months and a day." Rosella corrected him.

"Stop getting smart with me!" Jacob said. "But you're not the only one who wants to make YouTube videos. I mean, we all have accounts, except Clementine, but only me, you, and Na-Je' are the only ones who have accounts with no videos." Jacob added.

"Well let's change that." Rosella suggested.

"Let's." Jacob said.

"Hey, where's April?" Jacob asked.

Rosella chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked her, with a confused look on his face.

"You sounded just like Phineas whenever he says "Hey, where's Perry?"

Then they both started laughing.

"I'll take that as a compliment though. Phineas is my guy." Jacob stated.

"I love that show!" Rosella replied.

"I do too. But seriously, where is she?"

Jacob and Rosella went to walk around to the next aisle and there they saw April. With her camera in hand, she was checking out all the earphones and headphones while recording as well.

"Oh there you are April!" Said Jacob.

All three began to laugh.

"Ok, that time I did that on purpose." Jacob assured them.

"Yes, here I am, Phineas!" April teased.

"Right?!" Rosella said.

"Hey guys, did you know that my brother is Phineas from Phineas and Ferb?" April said directing it to the camera while filming Jacob's face up close.

"I take that as a compliment." Jacob repeated.

"Anyways April, do you remember when mom and dad allowed you to make YouTube videos when you were 15 last year and also Kris when she turned 15 in 2006?" Rosella asked her.

"Uh huh. Why?" April replied.

"Well Jacob and I were talking and were wondering if you think mom and dad would let us start making YouTube videos when we turn 14 instead of 15?" Rosella asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe. I don't know. Feel free to ask them once we meet up with them again." April said.

"I honestly don't see why not. It's not a big deal. We're responsible enough already." Jacob stated.

"Like I said. I don't know. Ask them." April repeated.

"If mom and dad didn't make the rules, if Kristen wasn't a year and three months older than I am because you know, I'm the second oldest sibling out of all 6 of us..."

"WE KNOW." Jacob and Rosella said.

"And if it were up to me, I'd just say "Eh. Go for it." But that's not how it is." April added.

"We'll ask'em alright." Jacob said.

"You're gonna be heartbroken when they give you a big, fat NOPE." April teased.

"So much for being positive..." Jacob said.

"Oh hush. I was kidding." April said.

"Mom and dad wouldn't do us like that. They're awesome parents." Rosella said.

"The awesomest." Jacob followed up.

"We love you mom and dad!" Rosella shouted to the camera, making a heart shaped symbol with her hands and blew a kiss to the camera.

"Forever and always." Jacob added, patting himself on his chest where his heart is then pointing at the camera.

April was in the background giggling at them.

"I couldn't agree with them more." April said.

April's phone started to ring. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and checked the caller ID. It was their dad, Kyle.

"Right on cue. It's dad calling. Hold on a sec guys." April said to the camera. She answered her phone.

"Hello, this is April Miller of the Miller residential household with two amazing parents and five awesome siblings. How may I help you on this beautiful morning?" April answered, being silly.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Rosella and Jacob.

"April, that was just perfect. You should write that down and make that your new voicemail." He suggested.

"That could be a thing." April said.

"But where are you, honey? And Rosella and Jacob?" Kyle asked her.

"Just over by the electronics." She answered.

"You guys getting anything outta there? You have a job so maybe you could buy them something nice." Kyle partially joked.

"Mmm, maybe in another life." April joked.

Kyle laughed again. "Maybe in another life. You're silly." Kyle said.

"But your mom and I are at the front of the store. I'm not rushing you or anything but whenever you're ready to go, we'll be here. Your mom already called Kristen, Na-Je', and Clem and told them the same thing." Kyle notified her.

"Sir yes sir. We're actually about to head up there now so see you in just a jiffy." April replied.

"Okie doke." Kyle said. Then the two hung up.

"If you guys are ready, mom and dad are at the front of the store ready to go. They're just waiting on us and the other three." April told them.

Jacob and Rosella both agreed and all three were headed to the front.

When they got there, everyone else was already there.

"About time you slowpokes got here." Na-Je' joked.

"Oh hush." April said.

"We literally only got here a minute ago." Said Kristen.

"I recorded today!" Clementine cheered.

"Really?! Kristen let you record, Clementine? That's awesome!" April replied.

"She's telling everyone that. She's just that happy about it." Jamie said.

"I'm glad we all had our fun. Ready to go?" Kyle said.

Everyone agreed. They all walked out of K-Mart, got into their cars and rolled out.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Millers went to a few more places after leaving K-Mart, each member got back home safe and sound. Everyone was in the living room.

"Ok, now that we're home, I wanna take the time to make that introduction video for my channel that I was talking about." Jamie said.

"I still can't believe it took me nearly two and a half years to convince you to do this." Kristen said.

"I honestly can't believe it took me nearly two and a half years to actually do this." Jamie replied.

"Better late than never at all." Said Na-Je' in a positive tone.

"You're right! Okay, this is how we'll do it. We're going from oldest to youngest. So your father and I first and the last one will be Clem." Said Jamie.

"Think of it as best for last." Na-Je' whispered to Clementine. She smiled.

"You're gonna sit on the couch. I'll ask a few questions and ask you to tell whatever you want to say about yourself. Then once the person is done, I'll call the next person. Everyone got it?" Jamie finished.

"Yes ma'am!" They all said.

Afterwards, everyone all left except Kyle and Jamie. The kids went outside and sat on the back porch.

Jamie set up her new tripod she bought while they were at K-Mart and attached her camera to it.

The kids were playing all team checkers. They decided to use the same group that were together at K-Mart. On one side it was Kristen, Na-Je', anc Clementine. The other side was April, Jacob, and Rosella.

It was the last round. It was tied. In the first round Rosella defeated Kristen. Second round, Na-Je' defeated April. In the last round, Clementine and Jacob were facing off. For her age, Clementine was smart and knew how to play the game.

A few moves later, Clementine managed to skip over Jacob's last few pieces and won the game. Kristen, Na-Je' and Clementine celebrated like they won a checker league championship. Na-Je' sat Clementine on his neck as Kristen was high-fiving her.

"Clutch!" Na-Je' shouted.

"You just got beat by a 4-year-old, Jacob!" Kristen said.

"I can't even be that embarrassed. Clem's a smart girl for her age." Jacob said.

"She learned from the master." Kristen said referring to herself as "the master."

"Oh boy. Here comes the bragging." April said.

"I'm serious. I'm the one that taught all of you how to play checkers. As the oldest out of the bunch, I like to think myself as the leader. Mom and dad's first right-hand woman." Kristen explained.

"Do you really mean that or just think it?" April asked her.

"Eh, both." Kristen answer. Everyone chuckled.

"Let's go to the trampoline! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Rosella blurted out.

Afterwards, everyone raced to the trampoline which was in the middle of the backyard. Jacob got there first. When he got there, he dived and front flipped onto it.

Jacob raised his arms in victory. "Yes! Redemption!" He cheered.

The last one to get there was April. No one teased her for it, but they did let her know. The second to get there was Na-Je' and Clementine because Na-Je' was actually carrying Clementine on his back as he ran to the trampoline.

"You only one because I had a 35 pound 5-year-old on my back as I ran." Na-Je' told him.

"No one told you to. No excuses little bro." Jacob replied.

"If I wasn't, you know I would've won." Said Na-Je'.

"Is that so?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that is so." Na-Je' fired back.

"Well tomorrow, we race. Don't know where, but that'll be decided as we get ready." Jacob said.

"Deal." Na-Je' responded. They both shook hands afterwards to indicate their agreement.

"Oooooo sibling rivalry!" April jokingly said.

"We all have too many similarity and differences about each and every one of us to have any sibling rivalries." Rosella said.

Rosella's right. Almost everything about one sibling, another sibling is exactly the same or the opposite.

For example, Kristen and April are the only two biological kids and the two oldest. Jacob and Na-Je' are the only two African-American males in the family. April is the youngest biological and Clementine is the young adopted child. Kristen is the oldest girl and Jacob is the oldest boy. Rosella is the oldest adopted and Clementine is the youngest adopted. The list could go on forever.

After a while, Kristen was called by Jamie to be in her introduction video. So that went on for a while after all the kids were featured in it. Pretty much nothing was happening for the rest of the day except dinner. It was just a normal, chill day.

Na-Je' and Clementine were sitting down in their room just watching TV. Na-Je' suddenly got up, left the room, and knocked on Kristen's door.

Since she wasn't doing anything where she needed any privacy, she opened the door without asking who it was.

"Hey, Na-Je'." Kristen said to him.

"Hey, Kris. You busy?" He asked her.

"No come on in. I just got done vlogging." She said as she opened the door all the way to allow him in. He sat on her bed and she sat next to him.

"Is something the matter, honey?" She asked out of concern.

"Oh no. Nothing's the matter. I just wanted to talk to you." He said.

"About?" She said.

"About what you said earlier at K-Mart. When you were going on about how much I'm growing. Then you said "Mom was right." You said you were gonna tell me what you meant by that when we got home. Well here we are at home and now I want you to tell me." Na-Je' told her.

"Oh yeah." Kristen chuckled. "That, well.. Earlier this morning, I felt like mom had a mini freak-out talking about how much everyone is growing and getting older. Today is still the first day of summer, but she's looking a bit far ahead. She was going on about how Jacob and Rosella are a year closer to being in high school, Clementine starting school for the first time, you starting middle school, April going the the 11th, and myself starting my senior year of high school. She was having one of those what I like to call "Mom moments" where she wished she just stopped growing. She knows we're all not going to be living under the same household forever. We don't want to be living in our parents house forever. Everyone knows. Clementine might understand. If she doesn't then she will one day. And it all starts with me. Next year, I'll be gone. I'll be a college student so that means I won't be living here anymore. That's why earlier I thought of myself as the leader of our sibling group and try to teach you whatever necessary. And.. I don't know. Just seeing how mom was earlier, walking with you and Clementine at K-Mart and seeing how much you two have grown already and you're not even close to done yet. It's just crazy to to think about. I know I still have an entire year and I'm gonna enjoy this year more than any others in my life. It's just hard to think about everyone not being under the same roof because we're all just so use to it."

"Whoa.. That was powerful." Na-Je' said. "It never did leave my mind about how you're gonna be leaving us for college. It hurts to even imagine you not being here. But we're gonna make this one of the most fun years of our lives. We never plan on making every year the most fun, it just happens because we have so much fun. We're going to continue to have our fun too."

"Most definitely." Kristen replied with a smile. She and Na-Je' stood up and gave each other a great, big hug.

"I love you little bro." Kristen said to him.

"Love you too Kris." She replied.

"Just remember this talk in a year's time." She told him.

"I will. Besides, t's the first day of summer and I never forget that day." Na-Je' said. He and Kristen both laughed.

Someone else knocked onto the door and opened the door. It was Kyle.

"Hey guys. I thought I heard laughing. Whatcha guys doin'?" Kyle asked.

"Oh nothing. Just having an oldest sister to youngest brother talk." Kristen said as she put her arm around Na-Je'.

"Well how sweet. I just came to tell you guys that dinner's ready." Kyle notified them.

"Oh cool. Thanks dad." Kristen said.

"Not another minute to waste. Onward to the kitchen!" Na-Je' shouted. He and Kristen raced to the kitchen.

Kyle shook his head at them and he watched them and smiled. He went to the kitchen with everyone else already being there. They had dinner like a regular family and that was it for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Technically, it was the next day now, but it was early morning. 4:31 AM to be exact. Everyone was sound asleep. Everyone except Clementine. She was sleeping, but she woke up because her bladder woke her up, meaning she had to use to the bathroom. After she was done using it, she didn't go back to sleep. In fact, she didn't even go back to her and Na-Je's room. She headed to the living room. She turned the television on with the remote, grabbed a blanket to cover herself up with, and sat down on the couch.

About 45 minutes later, Na-Je' also woke up. But not to use the bathroom. Simply because he felt as if something told him to wake up. Maybe he was having a dream. He turned the television on for a moment to see what was on at this time of night/morning. He used the TV light to look over to Clementine's bed, only to see she wasn't there. Now he was curious as to where she had gone.

"Clem?" He called out. No answer though. He looked all over the room, but didn't see her.

Then he went to see if she was in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. But he noticed a light coming from the living room so he checked there and there was Clementine. She was still awake and still wrapped up in a blanket, watching TV.

"There you are." He said as he approached the living room. Clementine looked over a bit startled, but happy to see it was Na-Je'.

"Hey Na-Je'!" Clementine said.

"What are you doing in here this late?" Na-Je' asked.

"Watching TV." Clementine answered. "Wanna watch with me?"

Na-Je' stood there for a few seconds to think about it. Then he shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Clementine. She shared the blanket she was using with him.

"Oooo Rugrats are on!" Na-Je' said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I love Rugrats!" Clem replied.

"Me too." Said Na-Je'. "So why are you up this late?"

"I had to use the bathroom. I was gonna go back to bed, but I remember something Kristen said yesterday about how you were my age and you use to go in the living room late at night just to watch TV." She said to him. Na-Je' smiled.

"You're trying to be like big brother Na-Je', huh?" Na-Je' said, sort of joking.

To his surprise, Clementine actually nodded her head. "Mhm." She said.

"I want to be like you when I grow up." She added.

"Aw Clem. I'm flattered but you can't be like me when you grow up. Mainly because I myself haven't grew up yet. I'm only 11. If you wanna be like someone, be like mom. She's strong, pretty, and the best mom in the whole wide universe." Na-Je' told her.

"I do love mom. She's the best!" Clem said.

"But I prefer you to be yourself. If you believe in yourself, you're gonna do good things. Then maybe someday, someone's probably gonna wanna be like you." Na-Je' said.

Clementine nodded her head again.

"But your last name is Miller. You're automatically good." Na-Je' teased, but meant it a little. He pulled her in closer to hug her. She laughed and hugged him back.

Na-Je' and Clementine watched TV until they fell asleep. It was later in the morning, four hours later. No one ever did catch them in the living room.

Kristen was the first to woke up when there was actual light outside. She went to the living room just out of curiosity. Then she went back to her room to grab her camera. She turned it on, started filming, and made her way to the living room.

"Ok good morning guys. It is..." Kristen check the clock. "9:34 AM. I just woke up, not even two minutes ago, so please excuse my tacky look. But I went to the living room, right? And I saw something absolutely adorable. I'm gonna show you guys right now what it is. Embrace yourself for the cuteness." Kristen said.

Kristen turned the camera over to Na-Je' and Clementine, who were sitting up on the couch side-by-side with the blanket on them. Clementine's head was rested on Na-Je's shoulder. They were out ice cold.

"I don't know how long they've been down here, but isn't that cute? The two youngest, the babies sleeping like a couple of babies together. Seeing them sleep together isn't a surprise to me since they share a room, but seeing them down here in the living room on the couch all snuggled up together.. It just warms my heart." Kristen said as she started to walk away to the kitchen.

"I have an entire year to enjoy moments like that. It's sad to think that so I'm not gonna think about that right now. School hasn't even started back. Anyways, since I'm the only one up, I'll be the one to start breakfast. If you guys didn't know, it's normally either my dad, my mom, or myself who cooks breakfast. April cooks every once in a blue moon. But it depends on who wakes up first and whoever actually feels like cooking. So yeah I'm gonna get started." Said Kristen. She set the camera down on the counter, still recording.

After a few minutes, into the kitchen comes April.

"Oooooo I smell something good! Whatcha cookin'?" April asked.

"Food." Kristen teased.

April started to fake laugh. Hand on her stomach, bent over, slapping her knees. All the extra. Kristen just looked at her with a cracked smile on her face.

"You got me Kristen. That was a good one. Almost made a tear drop." April sarcastically said. "But in all seriousness, what are you cooking?"

"Pancakes. With the side of sausages and bacon." Kristen answered.

"Awesome!" April said.

"Good morning, by the way." Kristen said.

April put a smirk on my face. "Well good morning my beloved and beautiful older sister." April said, teasing. April then quickly kissed Kristen on her cheek before she could react.

"Ew!" Kristen shouted.

"You're an ew." April joked.

Kristen opened her mouth and shock. "Well!" She said.

April chuckled. "I'm kidding... partly." She replied.

Kristen gave her a look.

April chuckled harder. "I'm kidding! Forreal this time." She said. "Need a hand cooking?"

Kristen smiled. "Sure." She said. So April started helping with breakfast.

"When's the last time you even cooked?" Kristen asked.

April had her hand on her chin and took a moment to think. "It was still 2007. The last time I cooked an entire meal was some time in October. But the last time I really cooked at all was when we all cooked that Christmas dinner. The whole household." April answered.

"So basically six months." Kristen said.

"Six months." April repeated. "It's because I'm hardly ever the first person to wake up."

Moments later, the rest of the kids came into the kitchen a pack of wolves.

"Whoa! Speaking of waking up." April said in a surprised tone of voice. "Here comes the cavalry."

"Looks like the gang's all here." Jacob said.

"Except mom and dad. They're still sleep?" Says Na-Je'.

"Apparently so, surprisingly enough." Rosella said.

"Glad you guys are up. You can help with breakfast." Kristen insisted.

"Ok!" Clem jumped in. April and Kristen smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Rosella, Jacob, and Na-Je' looked at each other.

"Fine." They lazily said.

"That's a shame that the youngest is more willing to help cook than y'all are." April said to the three.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we said "fine" so that means we're gonna help." Na-Je' said.

"And you should." April replied.

"Just imagine how happy mom and dad will be when they wake up to this. And imagine how proud you'll feel." Said Kristen.

"Yeah, good point." Rosella agreed.

So all the kids agreed to make breakfast.

"Hey April, got get your phone if you don't have it already. Put some music on while we cook." Na-Je' suggested.

"Mkay!" Said April as she went to go grab her phone then come back.

"What does everyone wanna hear? I'll go to YouTube and play it." April said.

"Ooo me first April!" Na-Je' said, waving his hand frantically.

"Okay Na-Je'! What is it?" She asked him.

"Never Scared!" He said.

"By Bonecrusher?!" April said with confusion.

"Yeah that one!" Na-Je' said.

"That song has so much cussing though." April reminded.

"Then play the clean version." Said Na-Je'.

"Ugh, fine." April said sluggishly.

So she searched the song on YouTube, looked for a clean version of it, and played it.

Na-Je' started dancing. Everyone else began to laugh at him.

Since Na-Je', along with Jacob and Clementine, are African-American, it makes sense for him to wanna listen a music genre that was originally made famous by African-American people. His mom and dad are okay with it and so are Kristen and April. In fact, they want it. They just don't want him, Jacob, or Clementine to feel like they should be like them, talk like them, listen to the kind of music that they listen to. They want them to be who they are. Same could be said for Rosella as well. Also, Jamie, Kyle, Kristen, and April even listens to their kind of music from time to time.

"A little throwback never hurts!" He implied. He continued dancing.

"Plus, I believe the song came out the same year Clementine was born." Na-Je' added.

"Really?" Said Clem.

"Mhm. That's another reason why I chose to listen to it." Na-Je' said.

So the song was done playing now. April wanted it to be her turn next since it was her phone and all. April decided to play Girlfriend by Avril Lavingne.

"Oh God! Not this song." Na-Je' said.

"Yes! This song!" April responded.

"You wanna be someone's girlfriend, April?" Jacob joked.

"No! I just really like this song. And if I did wanna be someone's girlfriend, I'll probably play this to them." April said.

"Lame." Kristen teased.

"I'm not gonna lie. I never told anyone this, but I actually remember watching the music video a year ago when this song came out." Na-Je' admitted. "Please don't ask any questions. I'm just gonna tell you I don't know. All I remember is seeing the thumbnail and the name of the person who sung it."

Everyone began to chuckle.

"Wow, that is embarrassing." April said. "Just kidding!"

As time went on, everyone got a chance to play their choice of song.

Kristen picked Under The Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers, Jacob picked Headstrong by Trapt, Rosella selected All Around Me by Flyleaf, and Clementine chose the Dragon Tales theme song.

Eventually Jamie and Kyle woke up and they were almost taken back, but at the same time were very happy and appreciative to say the least that their kids made breakfast.

"Aww you guys! What is this?!" Said a shocked Jamie.

"We decided to make breakfast. All of us contributed." Kristen answered. All the kids smiled.

Jamie and Kyle began to hug everyone.

"You guys are the best. Literally." Jamie said.

"The best kids any parents could have." Kyle added.

"The best kids of the best parents." Said April.

So everyone sat at the table and were having their breakfast.

"So mom, dad, Jacob and I are going to the park today." Na-Je' announced.

"Okay then.. Wait, what for?" Jamie asked.

"To race. We wanna see who the faster is between us." Jacob followed up.

"Well okay. Have at it boys." Jamie approved. "Just don't fight each other afterwards." She joked.

"I'll make sure they won't. I'll go with them for adult supervision." Kyle said and winked.

"Oh c'mon. We're not gonna fight." Na-Je' Jacob assured them.

"Yeah. If anything, we just wanna get the other ready for the next football season." Said Na-Je'.

"Aw how cute. Wanna give the other some motivation. So touchy." Rosella teased them.

"Don't do that." Na-Je' said to Rosella.

"Hey mom, dad, what song do you guys wanna hear?" April asked them. "Everyone got to pick a song to listen to earlier when we were cooking, now since you're here, it's your turn."

"You pick first honey." Kyle said to Jamie.

"How about Take On Me by A-Ha?" Jamie requested.

"Alright!" April smiled and said as she searched the song up and played it.

"Kids, this song was released before any one of you were born. 1985. 23 years ago." Kyle told them.

"That's old." Said Clementine.

"Well mommy and daddy were born 40 years ago. Are we old too?" Jamie said.

Clementine shook her head fast with her eyes wide open and fork in her mouth. Everyone laughed.

"I'm just kidding sweetie." Jamie said.

So after Jamie's requested song was done playing, it was Kyle's turn to choose a song.

"Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi." Kyle said. So April searched it and played it.

"Oh man." Jacob said. He and Na-Je' then looked at one another.

"This song played on the NFL Rocks VHS movie." Jacob added.

"We use to watch that all the time. Almost everyday." Said Na-Je'.

"Speaking of VHS, I remember we use to watch all those Disney movies too." Kristen said.

"Right?! We still have that whole collection." April said.

"I remember watching The Great Mouse Detective a bunch. That was literally my favorite movie." Na-Je' said.

"And Lion King, Toy Story, and Finding Nemo." Rosella added.

"I think I'm gonna watch some Disney movies after I'm done eating." Na-Je' said.

"Me too." Clementine said as she smiled at him. Na-Je' smiled back at her.

"What about our race?" Jacob questioned.

"Don't wanna run on a full stomach, do ya? I definitely don't wanna puke up what I ate. Especially after we took the time out of our morning to pitch in and help cook." Na-Je' said.

"Good point. Okay, we can race later during the afternoon." Jacob said.

"So, did everyone sleep well?" Rosella said out of the blue."

"Like a baby." Clementine responded.

"Well, Clementine, technically..." Rosella said and paused. "No. You know what? No. You're a big girl."

"I know. But I'm still little..." Clementine said.

"You're a big girl, honey." Jamie assured her. "You're even starting Pre-K in a few months."

"I'm excited." Clementine said.

"Just stop growing so fast." Jamie whispered. Kristen overheard her though and gave her a pat on her leg to prevent Jamie from starting to talk about her kids growing up. Jamie sighed and continued eating.

So after a little while, everyone finished up eating. They washed their own dishes that they used respectively.

Everyone went the the living room where they had a VHS and DVD player. They decided to watch a few Disney movies as a family. Even the dogs joined in.

That's one thing that was never mentioned. The Millers have a couple of dogs. A 5-year-old male Golden Labrador named Bull that they've had since 2003, and a 2-year-old male Black Lab named BlackJack that they've had since 2006.

So they watched Disney movies for a few hours, Na-Je' and Jacob had their race after they were done, and the entire rest of the day was smooth sailing.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that night, everyone else were in their rooms, including Jamie and Kyle. But they were getting ready. They got ready like regular parents do. Changing into their sleeping clothes, taking turns using the bathroom, brushing their teeth, and talking about random stuff while one person is in the bed watching TV and the other in the bathroom.

Since Kyle is a gentleman, Jamie did everything she had to first, so she was the one in the bed. After Kyle was done, he turned the bedroom light off and got into bed with Jamie.

"It never came to mind to ask you and I don't know why, but who won the race earlier?" Jamie asked.

"Jacob did." Kyle said.

Jamie nodded her head. "Interesting." She said.

"They had a little squabble at the end of it. Na-Je' was pretty upset afterwards. Jacob's little trash talk didn't help." Kyle said.

Now Jamie was shaking her head, with a little smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, I sat them straight and they were buddies again." Said Kyle with a smirk of his own.

"Competitive, those two are." Jamie said.

"They're like a mirror image of me and my brother. We were so competitive. Always going against each other, trying to outdo and outlast the other. Just trying to win. But in the end, we were just trying to better one another. I think that's what Jacob and Na-Je' are doing." Kyle said.

"I think so too. Just hope it doesn't end up in fist fighting." Jamie hoped.

"Sometimes that's good too, believe it or not." Kyle said. Jamie gave him a funny look.

"Really?" She said.

"Me and my brother have had fist fights before. Plenty. He'd get the upper hand though sometimes because he was bigger and stronger, but I'd give him a good fight nonetheless. All that fighting bought us closer." Kyle said.

"What did your parents ever think? Or do?" Jamie asked.

"They'd also set us straight. Heck, sometimes they'd even lock us in a room together until we got along again." Said Kyle. He and Jamie laughed. "All it would take was for us to just play video games. A Fairchild Channel system. It was a lot of fun."

"That's cute. A little brotherly love." Jamie said.

"Maybe our boys will grow to be the same thing. Except less fights." Said Kyle.

"Yeah let's hope so." Jamie said with a little chuckle.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I see a bit of myself in Na-Je'." Kyle said.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Listen, I love all of our children with all of my heart, and what I'm gonna say about Na-Je' doesn't mean I love him more than the others. But being the younger brother, trying to one-up his older brother. Remember, he was the baby of the family for the longest until Clementine came. Just like I was the youngest before my sister was born. Na-Je's seven years older than his sister, and I'm seven years older than mine. I remember when I had to adjust to being an older sibling. I taught Na-Je' the same way my dad taught me. He's learned really well and takes good care of Clementine. You hardly ever see one without seeing the other. And Clem's just always so happy when she's around him. Clementine is lucky though. She has 5 kids in the house who are older than her, but it seems to me that she looks up to Na-Je' the most. And why? Because I taught him how to be a good brother for his little sister." Kyle went on.

Jamie's eyes were starting to get a little misty. Kyle noticed it.

"What's the matter, honey?" Kyle worried.

Jamie shook her head, trying to fight back the tears.

"You- You've just done an unbelievable job with him. With all the kids. I can't be happier with you, the kids... I'm blessed to have all of you." Said Jamie.

Kyle wanted to cry, but he held back his tears grab holding onto Jamie and laughed a little.

"I'm glad I have y'all too." Kyle replied as he kissed Jamie on her forehead.

Soon enough, Jamie and Kyle went to sleep.

But everyone else wasn't asleep. All the kids were in Kristen's room all gathered up to watch Adult Swim shows. They were sitting on the bed side-by-side in front of the television.

"It's been a while since we've done this." April said.

"Yeah. I'm glad we're doing it again." Na-Je' said.

"Do you guys remember those times when people would say that watching Adult Swim is for adults only? Just because it said "Adult" Swim." Kristen said.

"We'd just be like, "So?" We didn't care. As long as the things you saw and heard didn't rub off us us as to where we were doing and saying the same thing. We had fun watching it. Especially in a group like this. Just watch it until we fall asleep. Whether it's in one of our room, or the living room." Said Rosella.

"And remember Clem, don't do any of the things you see on TV in real life, or you'll get into. We'll all get in trouble." Na-Je' said.

Clem nodded her head and did the zipped lips motion with her hand.

"And to follow up what I said about people saying Adult Swim is for adults only, I'll be a certified adult in February. Then no one can tell me not to watch it." Kristen said.

"We're mature like adults." Jacob said.

"That's true." Kristen replied.

Then the Parental Advisory warning came up on the screen.

"Well here we go. Snacks out everyone." Kristen said. Everyone pulled out their own snacks. The Skittles, M&Ms, Lays potato chips, Snickers, etc.

"We all know Family Guy's coming on first. And remember, this is my room so if you drop anything anywhere, you sure you clean up after yourself." Kristen reminded them.

"We will." Na-Je' assured her.

April smiled as she looked over at Clementine.

"I remember when we first got Clementine to watch Adult Swim two years ago. I thought it was a horrible idea." April had said.

"Right? We felt awful for showing a two-year-old girl the stuff we watched." Jacob said.

"Then she would laugh at some of the stuff she saw, but wouldn't learn anything from it. Which was a good thing." Said Na-Je'.

"I still remember the days we didn't even have Dish Network. When we couldn't watch Adult Swim. We just had basic cable. We watched a lot of cartoon shows but we didn't have Cartoon Network. Now that program had and still has some really good shows." Kristen went on.

"Teen Titans." April said.

"Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. That still comes on though" Said Rosella

"Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, which still comes on." Jacob said.

"Ed, Edd n Eddy, which also still comes on." Na-Je' said.

"Codename Kids Next Door." Kristen said.

"Camp Lazlo!" Clem said with excitement.

"It wasn't until I was 13 when I started watching those shows and many more. I was still considered a child at least. I enjoyed them nonetheless." Kristen said.

"You know what? Let's enjoy everything we do in life from now on. Whether it's watching a certain show, doing an activity, or spending time with the people you love. If it's fun or you're having a good times, just enjoy it." Na-Je' told everyone.

Everyone gave a smile and nodded their heads in agreement. They began watching the Adult Swim shows, ate their snacks until nothing was left, and just enjoyed themselves and the time they're spending as a family like Na-Je' said until they all went to sleep.


End file.
